


Craters

by wepaytheprice



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, I came up with this at like 3am, Minecraft, Minor Character Death, Other, This is just about dream honestly, dreams backstory, the end minecraft, withers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29046366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wepaytheprice/pseuds/wepaytheprice
Summary: “I had to loose everything, to gain everything.”So what exactly did Dream loose?
Kudos: 10





	Craters

**Author's Note:**

> Hey just a warning, it’ll get really dark and sad. This is a backstory on Dreams character in the SMP (I am not an apologist I swear)

The sunlight danced through the leaves and onto his face. The leaves rustled in the wind softly as spring slowly rolled into summer. Peacefully, he slept underneath this tree, as he had done for many years, on many different summer afternoons.

A young girl came bouncing up the hill, as she usually did when he had slept for too long. It was a routine with the two of them, neither of them would admit they loved the simplicity of it.

“Clay! Clay! Come on, it’s midday!”  
His eyes fluttered open and looked upon her, bushy blonde hair and all.

“Drista? What time is it?” He asked.   
“Dunno,” she shrugged, “papa has my watch.”  
He hummed as he sat up. Carefully he plucked the leaves and blades of grass from his hair.

“Dad sent you?”  
“Mama did,” Clay stood up and took her hand, “she wanted us to go the meeting today.”

Town meetings were infrequent, especially for them. The last time they had one, it was to settle on how to keep the mobs from coming in. Their father had recommended putting torches around the outskirts of the village. Since then, only a few mobs made it through, and on rare occasions. However, a new mob had started to show its face, one a lot more dangerous than anyone had seen before. Not one village that encountered it had survived, but the destruction it left was its own unspeakable horror.

Clay’s father had taught him how to fight against mobs when he had turned eleven. He and a few other boys from the village were sent to deal with creepers and the skeletons that came by. Clay and Drista didn’t understand why this mob was different from all the others. Couldn’t they fight it? Didn’t the other villages have torches to protect them? 

“We’ve finished the construction of the stronghold,” one of the council members bellowed, “bring weapons, food, and craftable items. We have no idea what’s in the other world so be cautious.”

“What’s gonna happen to our house papa?” Drista tugged on her father’s coat.   
“We’re gonna have to leave it behind sweetpea,” their mother answered.  
“I don’t wanna!” she shouted and stormed out.

“Drista! Drista!” Clay called out after her, he gave his parents a desperate look as he followed her out. Both of his parents gave a warm smile and a wave of gratitude. None of the villagers seemed to mind her outburst, she was only a child after all. He sprinted out of the town hall and into the town to find her. Clay yelled her name as he passed by each house and shop. The old blacksmith’s place where Darius and his nephew Bran fashioned him a custom crossbow. The library where the retired soldier Ms. Keen worked, she came from the arctic area after she stepped down. He passed all his friend’s homes, not once taking a glance at them as he had no time to. His sister was vastly more important anyhow. It took about ten minutes to find her. She was standing on the hill, just outside the village. Drista had never stood so still in her life than she did atop that hill.

“Drista! Goddamn, I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Where have you...Drista? What are you looking at?”  
“What is that?” she asked, her little hands pointing to something over the hill. He climbed up there to see what she was talking about. 

It was a tall creature, maybe around the same height as his father. The body was grey, it’s eyes lifeless, and three grotesque heads gapped soullessly at the world around it. 

What the fuck is that thing?

Suddenly, it craned all three of its rotted heads to the hill and launched something at the two of them. It hit the trees nearby and a crater was left in its wake. Without a second thought, Clay picked up his sister and started back towards the village.

“Close your eyes, okay?” He yelled over the loud explosions, “it’ll be alright, I prom-”

The creature caught sight of the village and rose higher in the air. As the townsfolk exited their meeting and went into their homes, here came the beast. It launched more of its explosive matter at the village and Clay watched as people he knew, people he loved, were reduced to nothing. 

Reduced to craters. 

Houses were on fire, people were running, screaming for their daughter and sons. He ran past what used to be the blacksmith’s shop, Ms. Keen and her library, his friend’s homes. James’s house, where he learned how to make signposts. Matthews place, where he would bandage his hands after he dealt with particularly irritating mobs. He ran past them all, they were just bloody flashes. Clay pretended not to notice the disembodied arm of James, Bran’s broken watch, or the wailing of Matthews brothers. His family, his survival was vastly more important.

“Clay! Drista!” Their mother called out. She rushed over to them both and hugged them. “We have to go! Now!” 

All three of them made a desperate sprint to the strongholds entryway. In front of it stood their father, who encouraged them to run as fast as they could. However, some people can only run so fast. His mother tripped on an abandoned weapon, and Clay stopped in his tracks.

He set down his little sister, “Drista, run to dad as fast as you can, okay? I’m gonna help mommy. Go!” She did as she was told, and he turned to help his mother. The creature had launched another explosive, blood splashed onto his face.

“Mom?”

Red drenched his clothes, his hair, but all he could do was stand there. His father grabbed him and pulled him towards the stronghold but he would not move.

“Mom! MOM!” He fought and trashed; the blood smearing on his face and his father’s skin. He couldn’t leave without his mother, he had never gone anywhere far without his mother.

“Clay we have to go!”  
“MOM!! WE CAN’T LEAVE WITHOUT MOM! MAMA PLEASE!”

Unfortunately for Clay, his father was a lot stronger than he was. He threw him over his shoulder, grabbed his sister, and went underground where the creature couldn’t follow. The portal hummed as the villagers pushed and shoved their way towards it. 

“Brace yourselves.”

The End was a cold, cold place. It was one continuous night. Nothing grew there, at least, no crops they were used to growing could. It was hard to keep the livestock alive, much less one another. One by one, people began to slaughter the rest, or, they began to change into something equally as unfamiliar. Clay was one of the rare few that did not show any signs of “evolution,” as they called it. His sister, his father, they began to grow tall and dark. Their eyes changed to purple, especially young Drista. By the time a year had passed, she had already forgotten her mother’s name. She had forgotten Clay’s name. She had forgotten all the sunny afternoons where he had chased after her brother and all the times he had doted on her. 

He had no desire to remain in this place. He had to get out, there had to be a way. Another year went by before he met what the villagers had once called God. It was a tall figure, coated in green, it seemed to have no face, but rather a mask that it wore over and endless nothing. Clay grew tired of fear, so when he decided he would speak to God, he would be prepared to kill God. 

However, God seemed to favor him. It gave Clay new clothes, new items, a new identity. It also gave him a mask, one that looked like Its face, and said it would serve him well. It sent him to the overworld, the place he once came from. 

“What are you?” Clay asked.  
“You could call me God, but I do have a name.” It hovered over the grass, and the small human followed closely behind.

“And that is?”   
“Dream XD,” it said, “this is why I changed your name. I quite like you, you seemed like a fighter when the wither arrived in your town.”

It knew about the creature. If it knew about the creature, why is his mother dead? Why is his sister a monster?

“You wonder why I spared you, and not them, do you not?”  
“I never said that.” He rebutted.  
“Ah yes, but I know you.” It set it’s feet on the floor, and looked him in the eyes.

“This world is full, so, so full. Humans, such as you, love things. You had attachments, but not anymore. I rule this world because I do not attach myself to the people in it. Take that to heart, young one.”

It was gone in a flash, like it wasn't really there. Dream XD ruled the world, who wouldn’t want to rule it? 

He was different now, he was no longer the same child from that small village. No, no, he was chosen by God to be powerful. This God favored him so much, it told him to use Its name as it’s own. After months of wandering alone in this world, no, maybe it could be his world. Yes, that seemed to suit him better. After wandering alone in his world, he bumped into a stranger, two strangers in fact.

“Woah sorry mate,” one said, “I didn’t know anyone else was out here.”  
“It’s nice to see another person!” the other chirped, “Oh I’m sapnap by the way. That’s George.”

He grinned, hello world.  
“I’m Dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for any grammar and writing mistakes, I barely checked this at all lol


End file.
